Idle Efficiency
by Stop'nGo Girl
Summary: Ichika developed a plan to maximize ever single minute of her time. Eight hours of sleep, one hour of travel and exercise, 7.5 hours of class, 2 hours for daily human needs, 3 hours of study and student council work, and lastly 2.5 hours for free time and delays. Her time management was impeccable. Except when volleyball was involved, then everything went to shit. (OCx?)


Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu

* * *

Idle Efficiency

 _Chapter One: It's a secret between girls~_

* * *

Kamemiya, Hisato would have never fathomed he would be waiting outside the girl's bathroom with a frantic heart on the first day of his senior year.

As his eyes scanned the hallway quickly, he nudged open the door slightly and whispered, "I-ichika, do you think you'll be able to make it?" His voice cracked as he glanced at his watch and sputtered, "We start in a little under ten minutes!"

He cringed as a weak voice replied, "I'm f-fine, just go-"

The teenager bit his lip as he heard a groan emanate from the bathroom. "Are-are you sure you''ll be okay?"

"It's unacceptable if both the vice president and the treasurer are missing, go before Mamiko screws something up."

"All right, um stay strong okay? I'll send the student president over once we're done!"

As Kamemiya dashed down the hall to the school's gym, Ichika crunched a wrapper tightly in her fist inside the confines of the bathroom stalls.

Maizono, Ichika the prompt girl who was never late to anything, was missing the student orientation ceremony all because of a spoiled pastry.

She was going to kill her cousin for giving it to her this morning, the no good-delinquent was going to get it today.

The raven haired girl should have known it was odd when he stopped her on the way to school and tossed the delicious looking chocolate cornet at her. But she had been too excited to see her favorite food; she had started to salivate on the spot as she glimpsed at the chocolate oozing out of the soft puffy shell. She didn't give her cousin a chance to talk as she quickly gave the culprit a hug before dashing up the path to school to make up for the lost time.

As she munched on the treat on her way to school, it tasted just like it always did. Gooey and oozing with pure milk chocolate, the item was devoured in a matter of seconds.

It was deceptively delicious.

Delicious and deadly.

Feeling the steady hum of her cellphone, she narrowed her eyes as she looked at the brightly light screen.

 _Hey so I was reading that the chocolate in those things aren't that good for you, so maybe you should throw that piece of bread out._

Her hands shook as she viciously tapped the words into her phone, _I'm going to light your adult mags on fire and throw your cigarette stash in a dump worse than the one i'm EXCRETING RIGHT NOW._

Her phone strap bounced around as she erased the message and instead sent, _Thanks for looking out for me like always. Have fun at work :)_

With a flick of her wrist she snapped the phone shut and instead began to reschedule her whole day, with the main priority of apologizing to the school faculty and planning the destruction of her cousin's favorite goods.

As she simmered on the toilet the door opened and a familiar voice squeaked with surprise, "Oh my gosh the smell!"

The second year snapped as she watched the long hand on her watch slowly tick to three, "Mamiko what are you doing here? Orientation isn't supposed to end for another ten minutes!"

"We've got it all covered, so don't you worry your pretty little head! The principal is giving his speech and it's more useful if Kamemiya-kun is there instead of me anyway~" A cheerful voice replied, unaffected by the crabby tone.

Ichika squeezed the bridge of her nose as she watched her carefree president's feet dance before her under the stall's door.

"Hold on," the girl flushed the toilet and stepped out. Greeted by a spritz of perfume and a sweet smiling brunette girl, the second year could only look away slightly annoyed as she began to wash her hands.

"Brief me," she demanded.

"Weeeeell, it was pretty standard. Although there was a random outburst from Nishinoya, Yu concerning his infatuation for Kiyoko-chan there were no other complications." She tilted her head slightly, auburn bangs swaying as she bore her honey hued orbs at her underclassman, "He's in classroom three this year with you. Don't start any fights okaaaay?"

Giving a side glance to the third year, Ichiko shrugged, "They're only called fights if the dog barks back."

"No, no, no!" The raven haired girl let her displeasure show as the student council president wagged a finger in front of her face. "Always remember we are the crows of Karasuno High, understood?"

"Yes, yes. I was just using a figure of speech." Ichika said tonelessly as she followed the elder girl who vibrantly smiled as she skipped out the bathroom.

As the bell rang, indicating students to move to their classrooms the both of them made their way to the faculty office. During the short intermission before classes, the girls paid their respects to the teachers, and Ichika apologized for the disturbance she had caused with her absence. As they exited the room the raven haired girl bowed slightly and gratefully said, "Thanks for handling everything and making sure I was okay."

Smiling from ear to ear, Mamiko simply stated warmly, "Anything for my favorite underclassman! Head to class and have a good day, see you later!"

Ichika returned the sunny look with her own small smile and moved down the hallway to her class. Upon opening the door, the chatter died down and students stared at the indifferent girl. As she made her way to her desk, she repeated in her head a list of things to do by the end of the day, ignoring the looks she received from her classmates. After situating herself comfortably at her desk she brought out a planner, the cover still smooth against her fingertips due to it's unused stage, and started to write.

Her classmates exploded in a hushed whisper among themselves.

"Can you believe it? She wasn't even at the orientation ceremony!"

"The irony of stickler Maizono, Ichika being late. Kind of hypocritical don't you think?"

"I mean she's full of surprises remember last year with Watanaka she-"

The students froze as a loud voice split through the quiet buzz, "YEAH, THAT WAS SO CRAZY. It was like gyahh then fwah!?"

Slowly but loudly closing the book shut, the girl spared a glance at the short second year boy across the room from her. She could see the horror sketched out on boy's face as it quickly turned ashy, he immediately clasped him mouth shut. Raising her eyebrow slightly in a challenge she asked, "Did you have something to say to me, Nishinoya?"

Shaking his head vigorously, Ichika smiled sweetly as she again returned to ignoring the rest of the class and jotting down a detailed plan to carry out destroying her cousin's stash of porn.

Just as she had told Mamiko, fights didn't start unless the dogs barked back.

.

* * *

.

The day had gone smoothly after the morning incident. No one mentioned a word about her missing the orientation and Nishinoya had disappeared during lunch, carrying his loud voice with him. She had finished a large amount of work by the time the bell rang, signaling the end of the first day of classes. Satisfied with completing the plan of her cousin's demise and some homework, the girl smiled to herself as she checked off items in her planner as she waited in the student council room.

"Glad you're doing okay, you seem happy," glancing up she nodded towards a student approaching her. Sakemoto, Otani looked the opposite of his role as a student council secretary. Sitting down next to Ichika he stared at her with amused droopy eyes. Black tufts of hair stuck up in different directions, as he ruffled his hair with one hand and scratched his side with the other.

"More content then anything," Realizing there was a reason to the mirth resonating from the crinkle in his eyes she narrowed her eyes slightly, "What?"

"First day of school and the rumors about you have gotten so much worse, yah know? The Empress's glare induces absolute fear in the heart of us peasants, and curses us for seven days."

She scrunches her nose in distaste at the nickname, but doesn't bother to reply. Grinning the boy pats the girl's shoulder as he recounts how a tearful Nishinoya asks him if it's possible to lift the bad luck that will result from Ichika's cursed glare. The female can only glance at him in annoyance before the door slides open and the student council president walks in.

"Hellooooooo, everyone is together again! Let's start the first student council meeting!" Mamiko glides into the room and smiles as Kamemiya softly closes the door and greets his underclassman.

The student council was a force to be reckoned with in Karasuno. The president Enomoto, Mamiko is the school's idol. The third year gives flare to her speeches as she is boosted with charisma and warmth. The vice-president Kamemiya, Hisato although timid in front of large crowds blooms with leadership and rationality during difficult situations. Treasurer Maizono, Ichika takes care of finances and is the most outspoken and firm when it comes to disciplining students. Lastly secretary Sakemoto, Otani is the nice guy most students feel like they can relate to, who also has impeccable penmanship. The four of them together work together covering each other's weaknesses and compliment each other's strengths. The room usually has a positive atmosphere.

But not today.

"Hey so the volleyball club hasn't turned in their budget form yet, so you've gotta go get it from them Ichika!"

Both males freeze at the statement and slowly shift their eyes to their treasurer.

Unfazed, the girl does not bother to look up from the papers she is filling out. "I'll get them from Shimizu-senpai or Takeda sensei tomorrow morning."

"You should just go handle it right now, and stop by in the gym. I believe they should be having practice about now?"

"No."

"Whaaat? Just go check up on the volleyball club, after all-"

"Ahh!" Kamemiya grasped Mamiko's sleeve and pointed at their furious looking junior who was now looking up at them. Eyebrows furrowed together as Ichika stared with absolute ire.

The vice-president waved his hands frantically and reached for the budget forms, as he watched in fear as the girl's stare started to turn venomous. "I'll do it, Ichika had a tough day after all!"

Giggling Mamiko plucked the form out of her classmate's hand as she focused on Ichika's ears that were turning scarlet from both irritation and embarrassment. "You'll go won't you Ichikaaaa?"

The second year girl's narrowed her eyes as she glared across the room darkly.

Not liking the tense atmosphere the second year boy wondered aloud, "I don't get it, why are you so insistent on this Prez?"

"Weeeelll, it's because there's a certain someone-"

Slamming her pencil down quickly, the treasurer stood up. Snatching the paper out of the other female's hand, she silently walked out the door without sparing the other student council members a glance.

Slumping against his seat Kamemiya covered his face with his hands and mumbled out, "Today really isn't the best way to start off the new school term is it?"

"You know she hates volleyball more than anything," Ignoring the third year, Otani crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow as he sent an inquisitive gaze to the brown haired girl next to him. "Why didn't you just let one of us do it?"

Honey orbs looked into russet hues, as Mamiko met the secretary's gaze.

Smiling sweetly she only replied, "Ichika doesn't completely hate volleyball. Even among hate there can be exceptions!"

Both boys blinked at her in response.

"I don't get it."

Winking at the two she simply says, "It's a secret between girls~"

* * *

 **AN:** Writer's block for everything else? Yup.


End file.
